hide 'n seek
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tak akan ada lagi tempat yang bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dariku ….


"Akito- _chan_ , di mana kau? Hei!"

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama. Sebagai gantinya, Sohma Shigure malah mendapat tatapan sinis dari sang kepala pelayan. Entah karena dia terlalu berisik, atau karena memang kepala pelayan tersebut masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa penerus sah keluarga Sohma adalah perempuan.

 _Aku nggak peduli, sih,_ batin Shigure. _Tapi …._

"Hei, apa kau melihat Akito?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hoo …." Shigure mengusap tengkuknya. "Ke mana dia, ya?"

"… Menyedihkan. Kepala keluarga Sohma yang dulu disegani kini tak lebih dari seorang bocah perempuan yang hobi bermain petak umpet," ujar sang kepala pelayan tanpa mengecilkan suaranya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum berlalu begitu saja. "Keluarga Sohma benar-benar akan hancur."

Shigure menatap sang kepala pelayan yang usianya diperkirakan sudah menginjak enam puluh tahunan tersebut hingga sosoknya tersebut benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan. Sesaat ia menghela napas.

Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan nasib 'keluarga besar' Sohma. Toh semenjak ia bisa mandiri, ia sama sekali tak ada keterikatan berarti dengan keluarga besarnya. Sohma—tak lebih dari sekadar nama keluarga yang menempel di depan nama.

Dahulu, jika tak ada keperluan berarti, Shigure pun akan memilih untuk menghindari rumah utama keluarga Sohma sebisanya. Ia memiliki macam-macam alasan di baliknya. Namun, sekarang berbeda.

Setelah semua yang terjadi pun, _dia_ masih di sini. _Sohma Akito_ masih tinggal di tempat ini—di tempat yang penuh misteri dan penuh ruang tersembunyi ini ….

Dan Akito yang itu … kini tengah bersembunyi darinya.

 _Petak umpet, ya? Hmm …._

* * *

 **HIDE 'N SEEK**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**_

 ** _Canon, AT—after scene. Probably OOC? Rush?_ _Fluffy dark (?) Cliffy?_  
**

 _ **Prompt**_ **: ruang tersembunyi; bantal bulu pink.**

 ** _Prompt_ © cyancosmic**

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Shigure menggerakkan kaki hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Dengan senyum kecil di wajah, ia membuka pintu geser di hadapannya.

Dalam ruangan beralaskan tatami itu tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada sebuah meja cokelat pendek yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan ditemani bantal-bantal berwarna gelap. Menatap lurus lebih jauh, Shigure bisa menemukan satu lukisan yang digambar di atas kertas vertikal dan di bawah lukisan tersebut terdapat satu pot berisi bunga berwarna oranye kemerahan. Menempel di dinding yang berada di sebelah kiri dari posisi Shigure sekarang, ada sebuah lemari besar yang seharusnya merupakan lemari baju.

Sekali lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Selalu seperti itu. Sejak mereka masih anak-anak dulu.

Mereka selalu dipaksa bermain menemani Akito. Akito tak terlalu suka kegiatan fisik yang mengharuskannya berlari-larian, tapi toh perempuan—yang dulu menyamar sebagai laki-laki—itu tetap mengikuti suara terbanyak.

Saat mereka melakukan permainan petak umpet, Akito selalu jadi yang terakhir untuk ditemukan. Kemampuannya untuk bersembunyi benar-benar tak bisa diragukan.

Namun, jika sekarang Shigure mengingat-ingat dengan baik, setelah beberapa saat menghilang, Akito selalu ditemukan di sekitar ruangan ini. Entah dia sedang duduk manis di depan meja—tanpa melakukan apa pun. Atau saat ia baru keluar ruangan ini sembari menggerutu, "Kalian lama sekali?"—yang berakhir dengan emosinya yang memburuk.

Mengenang hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu memang tak selalu menyenangkan. Tapi, setidaknya ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik, 'kan?

Senyum terkembang di wajah Shigure. Dulu ia tak pernah berani mencoba, sampai akhirnya terlupakan. Kini ada kesempatan, kenapa harus ia sia-siakan?

Kakinya kembali bergerak, mendekat ke arah pintu lemari yang tampak kokoh. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut hanya untuk menemukan banyak baju tergantung di sana. Semuanya berwarna gelap.

Sekilas tak ada tampak yang aneh. Kecuali keberadaan lemari pakaian itu sendiri.

Kenapa di tempat yang bahkan nyaris tak ada apa-apanya ini, harus diletakkan satu lemari pakaian? Terlebih, lemari ini benar-benar terisi baju sampai padat.

Tangan Shigure terjulur lebih dalam. Meraba bagian belakang dari lemari yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dilicinkan. Pelan, berhati-hati.

Dan … ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Sebuah ceruk tempat ia bisa meletakkan tangan dan menggeser apa pun benda yang semula dikira hanya bagian dari lemari baju.

Senyum Shigure semakin menggembang sementara matanya menyipit. Digesernya benda yang bagaikan pintu tersebut secara perlahan—berharap tak terlalu menimbulkan bunyi.

Setelahnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari baju yang besar itu—setengah menundukkan kepala dan menyibakkan baju-baju yang mengganggu. Ia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas ke dalam jalan yang baru terbuka tersebut.

Hanya ada kegelapan total.

Beruntung, Shigure tak meninggalkan ponselnya saat itu. Diambilnya benda mungil tersebut dari saku celana jeansnya—ya, ia sedang tak mengenakan yukata sebagaimana biasa. Shigure pun menyalakan ponsel tersebut sebagai penerangan hingga ia akhirnya bisa melihat tangga batu yang mengarah ke bawah.

 _Ruang bawah tanah, eh? Kediaman Sohma ini benar-benar_ _…._

Dengan berhati-hati agar tak tergelincir, Shigure pun menuruni tangga tersebut. Tak ada ketakutan atau kecemasan apa pun. Ia hanya sedikit berdebar.

 _Dengan ini, Akito—_

Begitu ia melihat tak ada lagi tangga, ia sudah hendak menyorotkan ponselnya ke sekeliling saat mendadak, di hadapannya sudah ada sesosok wajah menyeramkan yang membuatnya meloncat ke belakang sambil menjerit tertahan.

Suara tawa menyusul dan suara 'klik' yang diikuti munculnya penerangan membuat Shigure harus mengerjapkan mata. Masih sambil memegang dada, Shigure kini bisa melihat sosok Akito yang tengah tersenyum sinis sembari memutar-mutar lampu senter yang semula ia gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti Shigure.

"Harusnya kaulihat mukamu tadi," ujar Akito sambil berbalik.

Sementara ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya sofa yang ada di sana, mata Shigure pun mulai meneliti ruangan tersembunyi yang tak terlalu besar itu. Di tempat ini dipasangi lampu yang cukup terang—tak terlalu temaram hingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat apa-apa saja yang ada di sana.

Sofa yang dihiasi bantal berwarna-warni—salah satunya, bantal berbulu yang tampak lembut dan berwarna merah muda itu tengah didekap Akito. Selain sofa, hanya ada sebuah meja pendek dan rak buku. Sebuah buku tampak tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Mungkin Akito tengah membaca buku itu saat Shigure 'menginterupsi'-nya. Selain buku, di atas meja itu hanya ada senter yang tadi Akito gunakan dan satu botol air mineral.

"Aa—mukaku kenapa?" tanya Shigure setelah akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutan dan puas dengan observasinya. Ia berjalan melangkah ke arah Akito dan duduk di samping sang perempuan bahkan sebelum disuruh.

"Jelek," ujar Akito ketus.

Shigure hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Kau masih marah, eh?"

"Tidak," jawab Akito sambil membuang muka.

Shigure mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak meloloskan sebuah tawa. Jelas ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Akito bersikap demikian.

"Tidak marah, ya? Tapi kau … cemburu?"

Akito memutar kepalanya ke arah Shigure. Matanya melotot.

"Cemburu? Aku?" ujar sang perempuan bersuara rendah tersebut. Saat ini, rambutnya memang sudah mencapai bahu dan ia sudah terlihat cukup feminin hingga orang dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya sebagai 'perempuan'.

"Yaaa~ apa lagi kalau bukan cemburu?" jawab Shigure sambil mengelus-elus dagu dengan ekspresi yang main-main.

"Aku nggak cemburu!" bantah Akito keras kepala. Ia sampai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghantamkan bantal berbulu pink itu ke wajah Shigure.

"Aku nggak akan cemburu hanya karena kau melirik perempuan lain dan memelototi perempuan lain sampai sebegitunya di tengah-tengah kencan kita!" cerocos Akito. Bahkan, ia sampai menunjuk-nunjuk dada Shigure saat menambahkan, "Ingat itu, Shigure!"

"Aww! Aku jadi takut~"

"Khhh—!"

Mendadak, Shigure menangkap tangan Akito lalu menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Shigure memang masih terduduk di atas sofa, sehingga Akito pun setengah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu takut," ujar Shigure sambil berbisik di telinga Akito langsung, "karena yang kulihat itu hanya kamu."

Akito menarik dirinya dengan menjadikan bahu Shigure sebagain tumpuan. Begitu mata mereka kembali beradu, Shigure bisa melihat wajah Akito yang memperlihat semburat merah muda—sebagaimana warna bantal yang sebelumnya Akito dekap dengan sepenuh hati.

"O-omong kosong macam apa! Jelas-jelas tadi kamu—"

"Hm? Aku tadi hanya melihat baju yang mereka kenakan. Lalu berpikir, sepertinya baju itu akan cocok jika kau yang memakainya. Hanya itu—tak lebih."

Akito bungkam, tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya matanya yang melirik-lirik gelisah. Ia seolah mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Shigure.

"Hei," ujar Shigure lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia kini memeluk pinggang Akito yang masih setengah bertumpu di lutut Shigure. "Kau kan tahu, aku hanya tergila-gila padamu—sejak dulu … sampai sekarang …."

Kepala Shigure bergerak—mendekat ke arah dada Akito. Perlahan ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada perempuan yang langsung melunak. Tangan Akito kini setengah memeluk kepala Shigure.

"Tak berubah sampai sekarang …."

Andai Shigure mau sekali lagi mengangkat wajah, ia bisa melihat sosok Akito yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Jangan lari dariku, Akito. Jangan palingkan mukamu dariku. Jangan bersembunyi dariku …."

"Aku …."

Shigure mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Akito. Tanpa Akito sadari, diam-diam Shigure mengulum senyum.

 _Ya, mau lari ke mana pun, kau akan terus kukejar._

 _Kau tahu, hari ini aku sudah membuktikannya._

"Kau milikku, Akito. Dan aku milikmu …."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shigure mendongakkan kepala. Berkebalikan dengan itu, Akito menundukkan kepala. Tangan perempuan itu kemudian merangkum kedua pipi Shigure. Setelah itu, keduanya larut dalam satu ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Terus dan terus. Keduanya seakan tengah bertarung untuk mendapat dominasi. Saliva mulai lolos keluar dari mulut dan menetes hingga ke dagu.

Lalu di saat itu, Shigure memutus ciuman mereka sesaat hanya untuk membaringkan Akito di sofa secara berhati-hati.

"Apa dengan ini kita baikan?" tanya Shigure sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Asal kau berjanji … nggak akan melirik perempuan lain selain aku …."

 _Tak ada, Akito …._

"Kau kerasa kepala, ya? Sudah kubilang—"

"Aku serius," ujar Akito dengan lemah tetapi mengandung nada ketegasan di sana. "Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku akan lari—lari hingga tak bisa kautemukan lagi …."

 _Kau … tak akan bisa lari ataupun bersembunyi dariku._

Senyum Shigure makin terkembang. Tangannya kemudian mulai merogoh masuk ke dalam kaus hitam yang Akito kenakan.

 _Tak akan ada lagi tempat yang bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dariku …._

"Coba saja."

Lalu setelah itu, keduanya melanjutkan permainan panas mereka—sebagaimana yang kerap mereka lakukan sebelum ini ….

 _Karena aku pun tak akan pernah lelah untuk mencarimu …._

 _Ke mana pun …._

 _Ke kegelapan sekalipun …._

o

o

o

 _ ***END***_

* * *

Mwahahhaa! Kelar, kelar, kelar! Jadi beginilah, Nyo, hasilnya~ /lirik-lirik ke cyancosmic/

Iya, saya dan cyancosmic lagi saling memberikan tantangan satu sama lain. Lalu begitu si Nyonyo itu ngasih tahu prompt-nya, yang terbayang di otak saya langsung tema cerita yang gelap begini. Dan pas ngetik, terbilang lancar aja gitu. Bahkan, di luar dugaan, ngetik pair ini enak juga~ wwww

Semoga semua yang baca terhibur dengan tema yang gelap begini! Eh, apa malah ngga berasa nge-dark? Lebih kerasa fluff-nya gitu mungkin? X"D

Apa pun itu, aku tunggu kritik, saran, kesan, pesan teman-teman sekalian, ya!

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
